deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mutants
Super Mutants (also known in various other subnames such as Mariposa, Nightkin, Vault 87 '''and '''Institute Mutants) are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus. They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal. There are three different known sources of super mutants in the post-War world - Mariposa Military Base in the Core Region (on the West Coast), Vault 87 in the Capital Wasteland (on the East Coast), and the Institute in the Commonwealth (of Massachusetts). The three populations have separate histories and origins, and are yet to interact with each other. While originally the term was only used to refer to the Mariposa stock, the Brotherhood of Steel carried the term with them and applied it to those from Vault 87 and the Commonwealth upon encountering them. Super mutants were first created on the West Coast by Richard Grey, also known as "The Master", who led the first human survivor expedition to Mariposa Military Base in 2102. Battle vs. Jiralhanae (by Geekboy27) Brutes: Super Mutants: In a ruined Washington, DC, a group of six Brutes stomps down the street. They are trying to reach the White House, thinking they can find UNSC related information there. As they are walking down a street, they see a gang of six Super Mutants. The Chieftan, armed with a Gravity Hammer yells at them. "You there! You will answer our questions!" He yells The Mutants look up. "We're gonna kill you!" The supposed leader yells. The Super Mutants pull out their weapons, and run off in seperate directions. The Brutes spread out as well, growling as they they do so. A Super Mutant hiding in a building missing half of it's walls, takes aim with his Hunting Rifle. He takes aim at a Brute, hunting around for his allies. The Super Mutant takes the shot, and kills the brute instantly. Behind him, a Brute with his Combat Knife at the ready, creeps forward. As the Super Mutant tries to turn around, The Brute charges forward, and sinks the knife into the mutants neck, and he begins slicing the neck. Below, a Brute charges at a Super Mutant, holding a Mauler. The Super Mutant swings at the Brute with his Bumper Sword, but it does minimal damage. The Brute aims his Mauler at the face of the Super Mutant, and shoots all of the rounds. The Super Mutant falls into a puddle. Before the Brute can reload, A Super Mutant walks out from a destroyed building, and unloads on the Brute with his Chinese Assault Rifle. The Brute is riddled with the bullets, and drops dead. Nearby, a Super Mutant fires up his chain gun. He fires at two Brutes, killing them insantly, and shredding off their limbs. Behind him, a Brute charges forward with a Gravity Hammer, and slams it into the Super Mutant. A Super Mutant behind the Brute attemps to throw a frag grenade, but a Brute spots him, and throws a Plasma Grenade at him. The Plasma Greande lands on the Super Mutant. The Mutant tries to pull it off, while running back. But the grenade explodes, killing two mutants. The Final Super Mutant fires his Chinese Assault Rifle at the Brutes, but one Brute fires his Brute Shot, at him, blowing chunks off of the Super Mutant. The final Brutes all roar in victory. Winner: Brutes Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Big Daddies (by Lasifer) No battle written. Winner: Big Daddies Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Big Daddies' superior arsenal as well as tougher armour won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Agency (Crackdown) (by 123chaseyoung) In the not so distant future, a large city calling itself the Pacific City was rocked when 5 mutants suddenly bursting out from the sewers and causing havoc in the populace. Thinking that they maybe freaks, the Agency sent out 5 Agents to put a stop to them. One Agent grabs his machine guns and sprayed some lead on a poor mutant. The mutants retaliated by shooting rocket launchers at them but the Agents were too fast. While some rockets did hit them, the large explosion had no effect on them and one Agent kills a mutant with a well-placed rifle shot to the head. The mutants started to flee from the carnage, and some tried to fight back using pipe guns. But again they were no match as the bullets just glances off the Agent's armor, and the latter fights back by shooting their flocket launchers at them, instantly killing two other mutants. Running for their lives in desperation, one mutant cooks off two mini nukes and throws them at the Agents before hiding in the sewers. The Agency were too confident that these little bombs will have no effect so they didn't tried to dodge. But the nukes exploded, destroying almost half of the city and killing three Agents. The last mutant that remained, a behemoth, resurfaced to the top and rejoiced at his apparent victory. He sees one Agent down on the ground motionless and he shoots at him in the head with his laser rifle before the former's shields can recharge. As he rejoiced, he sees a lone Agent stands on the building and eyes him, before jumping off and performing a superhero landing in front of the super mutant. Pissed and cornered, the super mutant tried to charge at the Agent and fired his laser rifle but it only glanced off the Agent's armor. The Agent retaliated by suspending the mutant in the air with his mass driver, before putting a quacker in his face and launching the poor mutant in the ocean. The mutant screamed as he flew away into the horizon and exploded into a big ball of flame. Expert's Opinion The Agency stomped over the Super Mutants because they were physically superior and has the better weapons. They also have the better x-factors such as training and experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Giants Category:North American Warriors Category:Beast Warriors